What I See
by Kdnull
Summary: You watch as Gary Smith, the sociopath of your school, begins unraveling before your very eyes as he is locked in Happy Volts. You watch closely as you attempt to become friends with him, desperately wanting to help him. He wants you to work with him to escape on Halloween, but can you do it? Can you push past your own secret feelings and save Gary before he loses to insanity?
1. Chapter One: Intro

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Honestly? We all saw it coming once we take a deep breath and think about the situation after the hard initial shock wore off and our minds could properly address the new reality. Nobody in Bullworth could attempt to deny that we weren't all at least a little sure that the day would come that he would be taken away from us, ripped away from his typical life that in all seriousness, was anything but typical. None of us knew how to properly handle the inevitable scene of our fellow roamer screeching as he was dragged off campus without a single uttered word of goodbye. He had became part of our lives since we didn't have any other options. Seeing him leave before the school year was over with was chilling, at least to me it was. Not a memory that I could fondly play in my head, but yet I did right before I slept at night in my now empty dorm room that only held me. I believe that it's something surprisingly troublesome that we got used to him in our everyday lives. Weird, right? We had gotten used to someone who is clinically proven to be a sociopath and enjoys the torment of defenseless individuals without an emotion along the lines of forgiveness anywhere to be found. And the weirder thing was, none of us cared that much by his presence. Most people kept their distance from him and just tried to ignore the other student. People of his type, who are badly troubled, they are just kinda... there. They live on their lives and rarely address the simple fact that the whole school stares in anticipation to see if they will do something wacky or dangerous if they are at the extremity that he was. I didn't mind seeing kids stare at him and try to get him on edge by taunts, though it did bother be to some extent. I, of course, didn't like anyone teasing him, but it was better than him being beat to a bloody pulp by the Jocks. I did started to mind when the taunts brought out a very horrid side of him. It got to where it was hard to calm him down once he was riled up. He got on a kick that he would start ranting in class or he would throw something and walk out as the girls giggled and the guys rooted him on, but only after several minutes of the teachers yelling at him to behave and his act having continued on for, at least, half of the class time. It was happening frequently after the big fight with Jimmy. You could see on his face that he wasn't happy and that he was just plain and simply frustrated while he yelled about nonsense that I'm still, to this day, trying to decode the meaning, if there is one. I think that I am among the few that used to notice those emotions of his that were written clearly on his tanned face. Anger, denial, self-hatred… The other children thought he was doing it for attention, like that one bad kid that will talk back to the teachers or stand up and make a scene just for some laughs that resulted into two seconds attention.

No. To me it was painfully obvious that he wasn't trying to cause a fuss for attention, when he normally tried to keep his head down and his metaphorical mask on tight. I think he was doing it because he was truly a _ngry_ with the school or maybe even with whatever had crossed his mind. His outbursts never lasted long because he always decided to go somewhere else. Maybe to cool off? He was always sent to the office, but I hardly believe that he went. Kids have talked loudly in the hallways as they claim with all their hearts that they saw him walk by their classroom or even open the door, poke his head in with an expression of confusion, shut the door, and walk away just as quickly without one word. He isn't himself anymore. I don't need to know if those rumors are true to know he is different, but hearing those stories, it's scary to think that I can see him doing those acts. He wouldn't be doing as crazy things two months ago.

People claim he is evil or possessed by a demon. Evil in the sense that he can't be saved unless he turns to a church or begs for his salvation by God above. If that's really the case, he is out of luck completely. When we were roommates, he would talk all night if you let him about how the concept of God is just an imaginary figure we as humans use to make ourselves feel better about doing things that are immorally wrong. I don't say much when I hear that a higher being is the key to unlocking and freeing his internal madness. Not only do I not speak up because it's none of my business, but I don't agree. Not at all.  
I believe he is a good person somewhere far deep down. I believe we all are in some way or another, even if it is by the tiniest portion. We weren't born sinned, evil, and damned to be bad creatures. We weren't born to cause destruction on Earth and raise hell upon our neighbors. I never expected to be put in a position that I was asking myself if my best friend, who sadly is by best friend, is possessed or a spawn from hell. But, what do I know, really?  
I'm just simple me. And Gary is just Gary.


	2. Chapter Two: Goodbye

**Chapter Two: Goodbye**

I think it really smacked us in the face the last thing Gary said when he was being dragged away in the slightly cold September air as we all watched. He had been walking, minding his own business, when orderlies rushed out from a bush and grabbed him in front of the school. In front of _everybody_. The orderlies did a cop routine, almost. They pushed him to the ground and gave him a medicine into his shoulder that was in needle form. It turned out to be a very powerful sedative that took only a minute or two to work.

Gary, as the rest of us, had no idea what was happening. He started screaming wildly and instantly making threats even though he couldn't tell what was happening, his face shoved into the dirty cement ground. He looked like a scared animal that was being wounded by large predators. He most of the time just kept his head down since the- er . . . _incident_ of last year. After his attempt to rule the school, he was treated badly. Called names by the tougher kids and treated like a crazy person by everyone else. He adapted to the way I handle school. He started not talking and staying reserved to himself.

When they pulled him up and he saw it was orderlies, you saw his face turn into a horrified look. A look none of us had ever seen. Gary Smith looked . . . _scared_. He had the expression of someone who was looking in the face of death or someone who had to answer for their harsh crimes. His face was turning a sickly gray color. It was a look that I can barely describe, and I was watching it from about ten feet away. It made your stomach turn just sitting there, imagining yourself in his shoes. He knew what was ahead of him at Happy Volts.

When he realized he was showing his fear, he bursted into shouting once more. But, he said something interesting. Something I know in my heart that I will never forget and I doubt the other teenagers will.  
Gary yelled, "You morons caused this! You did this to me! YOU! YOU DID THIS! ALL OF YOU!"  
I looked at the orderlies as they dragged him through the exit gates and blindly tossed him into the back of the padded van before closing it. I blinked a few times and looked at the confused expressions on the several other students as the dirty van drove off.

After a few moments of silence, Ted Thompson, leader of the Jocks, said in his normal better-than-you-attitude, "Well, someone has had a rough morning."  
I shot him a look as the other kids gave a half-hearted laugh. Nobody wanted to think about what they just witnessed, but the reality was that we might have just saw the last of Gary Smith. Or at least the last of his slightly sane self.  
We all have heard horror stories about Happy Volts. About how the torture their patients with electroshock therapy and how they force them to take several medication that can cause seizures or hallucinations. We all know the danger that can cause at the mental asylum and the slim chance you may make it out just fine. The adults try to reassure us sometimes that the people that go there really need help and that they are only treated with the "best care and comfort".

Ha. _Funny_.

I decided that after watching my only close friend get dragged away by orderlies that I deserved to take a mental break and have the day off. I sighed and walked back to my room quickly, hoping that nobody picks on me.  
Once I made it safe in my room, I laid down on my bed and glanced at the other cot with messy sheets a few feet away. Gary's bed.  
I close my eyes and start thinking about what he said. The orderlies were just doing their job. Why would he blame them?

After a few minutes, I gasped and opened my eyes. He wasn't blaming the orderlies.

Gary was blaming us.  
Gary was blaming the students.  
Gary was blaming _me_.


	3. Chapter Three: Here We Go Again

**Chapter Three: Here We Go Again**

I sat up quickly, trying to make sense of the thought that had just crossed my mind. For some reason, I felt my face start to get hot, like it did before I started crying. I whispered aloud, "G-Gary wouldn't . . . Gary he . . . "  
But, the sickening thought wouldn't leave my mind. He really was blaming me and the students. He was blaming his insanity on us.  
Even though that thought probably doesn't bother the other students, it bothered me badly. I knew more than they did. I felt more feelings about Gary that nobody else knew about. I had more of a impact on him than anyone else.

Why was he blaming us? Me?

I remember when Gary woke me up in the middle of the night on a Tuesday around two in the morning in January, nine months ago. He was treated ever poorer around that time, the incidents of him trying to take over Bullworth still fresh in everyone's mind.  
He shook me awake and hissed in a harsh whisper, "Petey? Get up. Come on. I will push you off the bed if you don't here in five seconds. I'm not playing. Get up."  
I remember opening my eyes and groaning as I glanced at the digital clock that announced the time. I grunted, "What, Gary?"  
He never woke me up in the night. Not any time before this. If anything, I was the one who used to wake him up. I do, shamefully, admit that I have a tendency to freak out if I hear a small noise in the night. I have a record of waking Gary and asking him to investigate outside in the hallway to see if there is a thief or a murderer. Silly, right?

But I can't help but have irrational fears of someone sneaking in and trying to kill me or steal my stuff. I don't know why it haunts me, but it just does.  
Anyway, I had sat up and stared at him. He gave the smile that made me uneasy and whispered, "Ready to have the best night of your sad life?"  
I blinked a few times and questioned, adjusting my gray boxers, "Are you okay? You don't like doing anything with me."  
He had just rolled his eyes and ordered me to get dress. I stood up fully in the dark and went to my dresser. I didn't feel like having an argument with Gary that would result in several days of tormenting.

After I was dressed, I turned to him, the lights still off. He was dressed in soft blue converse shoes, gray khakis, and a large brown winter coat. I was in my school pants, white sneakers, and dark red t-shirt. I frowned and said, "We are going outside?"  
He chuckled and went to his own dresser. "Yes, fem-boy. Is that a problem? Don't want to freeze your non-existing balls off?"  
I tightened my lips and looked down. It was easier not to fight him.  
Gary turned to me after some rummaging. He tossed me one of his dark green hoodies that he wore often. "Put it on and follow me."  
I squinted as he walked out of the room quietly, not being able to see well. I sniffed the hoodie and slipped it on. I took in the scent of Gary that filled my nose that caused me to give a small smile. Was this a act of friendship or for sheer warmth?  
I followed him out as he slowly walked to the front door. He opened it and walked out, me a few feet behind. I winced as the ice cold breeze hit my face. I walked next to him as he started heading through the snow to the side of the school. I mumbled, "Gary, what are we doing? It is so late out."  
He didn't respond. His face showed that he was lost in thought as we dragged through about three feet of snow. Once we got to the side of the school, he instantly began walking a little quicker to the back. I followed, of course.

In the back of the Boys' Dorm, he slid down the dirty brick wall and into the wet pavement that wasn't full of snow, thanks to the roof above. I sat next to him and asked, my breath visible in the air, "G-Gary? What's going on? Seriously."  
He looked at me and sighed, his eyes tired. He shook his head and looked down at his feet. His voice stated, "I'm not gonna be here forever, Petey."  
I looked at him and opened my mouth, saying with a small laugh, "None of us are."  
He shot me a look and instantly returned, "That wasn't what I meant, moron."  
He crossed his arms and spat out, "They are gonna get me, Petey. The prefects- They are onto me."  
I raised an eyebrow and shifted. " . . . What are you talking about?"  
He threw out his arms and shouted, "The plan! They are onto the plan!"

Silence rang out between us, the only thing making noise was the wind ringing in our ears. After a few seconds, I whispered, my gut knotting up, "What plan?"  
He looked me into the eyes, his scar jagged over his right eye. He informed slowly, "My new plan. I am going to take over the school. I-I can do it this time. There will be no mistakes."

His head tilted down as he mumbled, giving me chills, "Nobody is going to stop me this time. _Nobody_."


	4. Chapter Four: Questions

**Chapter Four: Questions  
**

After the night he had told me he was going to try to take over Bullworth for the second time, my stomach never sat right when I was around him. I always felt like he would snap at any moment and freak out and get sent away to Happy Volts.  
Funny how he did even though he hadn't lost it completely and for once was actually keeping to himself. It's odd how things work out like that, almost as when things are finally going good, you get a slap in the face. Even though I am not the one locked up, I feel like I was also gave the metaphorical slap. He was the only person that truly talked to me, so why was I also getting punished?

When he told me about his plan, the next few days were weird. I made an effort to avoid him even though he was pretty much my only friend. Jimmy was practically the king of the school and even though he said he wouldn't, he ignored me because I wasn't popular. He tried to make me the Head Boy, but it didn't last long. I was the Head Boy for maybe a day and then I realized that it just wasn't the job for me. It seemed like too big of a deal for me to handle because it was . . . different. People had begun to notice me and started coming to me for questions about homework or friend drama. It just wasn't a pressure I could take and told Jimmy the day after that I couldn't do it.

So, I had gone back to being quiet and glue to Gary's side, Jimmy too good to talk to me and the rest of the school simply unaware of my small existence.

It feels weird as I think about that kinda stuff. I mean, you see it in the movies and what not. The nerdy kids being ignored and not even socially on a ranking board. But, living it is a completely different thing. Most of the time in the movies the kid becomes a under dog for some reason and then everybody turns and respects them and they get the totally hot crush that they have been drooling after.  
No, living it is different. Living it sucks.

You don't get the girl you want if you do get a girl at all. The jocks make jokes about you when you do get noticed and nobody really says much to you. You eat alone and always get the best grades because you have no friend to distract you in class and cheat off of in a test for fun.  
You have nobody. You walk alone and wait for the year to be over so you can stay the rest of your time by yourself in your room.

I'm not asking for sympathy, but just stating facts.

Gary, I must say, never did actually show any effort in trying to rule the school once more. God knows how much he planned with him always thinking, but I never got a chance to see a real attempt. I think maybe he had just gave up because after that night he never said a word more about it.

Maybe that's for the best.

When he was took to the asylum, I really didn't understand why. Hell, I still don't understand why. As far as I knew he kept his head down like me and didn't do anything that was too big of a deal besides his out bursts and sometimes getting kicked out of class, which most of the Jocks did anyway.  
Unless he did something behind my back that I don't know about, I don't have a clue to why he would be in custody.

. . . What if his capture was just a mistake? What if they meant to grab someone else and he was just the person that they had mistaken the real lunatic as? . . . But then who would they have been going for instead?

Questions fill my mind and I'm not so sure what to do about it except the obvious that I am scared to confront. Is it really even a possibility? Am I REALLY considering going to Happy Volts and getting these answers for myself?

Why ever he is there, maybe it is the right place for him, as sick as that sounds. Gary isn't exactly stable, but it didn't seem like he was harming others.

Maybe he was harming himself. He did wear his thick brown leather band around his wrist and I've never seen him take it off. That could be a reason they took him, if that was the case. Maybe he was captured because he was hurting himself and someone saw it and snitched.

Or maybe I'm being paranoid.


	5. Chapter Five: Gary's Pawn

**Chapter Five: Gary's Pawn**

I stared at myself in the dirty mirror in my small clean dorm room. Was this REALLY happening? Was I REALLY about to go visit Gary and beg for answers to my endless string of questions?

I mumbled to myself, adjusting my dark blue hoodie, "I'm just as crazy as he is."  
I studied myself for a moment and shifted. I looked pathetic, no doubt. With my weak arms and old clothes, I looked more like I was about to try out for the Chess Club.  
I sighed mentally and grabbed the key to my bike chain, shoving it in my old left jean pocket. I walked out of the noisy dorm, hearing the television play in the background through the loud shouting of some bullies and nerds who bickered over being tormented.

After a short walk outside to the outer front entrance of the school I spot my dirty plain gray bike. I slump over to the chain and unlocked it from the bike rack before setting the chain in the light brown wicker basket. I get on and start pedaling, hoping to arrive at the Asylum before visiting hours end. As I pedal, wind slaps my numb face, making me wish I had worn a hat or at the very least a scarf.  
It was almost Halloween.

As I pedaled, I thought back to the previous Halloween. Me, Jimmy, and Gary. Pulling pranks and laughing at others as they fell for them or suffered the effects.  
That was one of my fondest memories of Bullworth. Even though deep down I knew that the friendship and happy vibes weren't going to last long, Gary never being content for very long, I was okay with it in a weird way.  
I felt like I was a part of a clique, almost as if I was invincible. If I were to get picked on, hopefully, they would have backed me up.  
Well, at least Jimmy would.

After what seemed like an hour ride, I arrive to the large steel gates of the Asylum. The place gave me the creeps, everything rusty and looked as if it stood in place for several hundred of years.  
I walked to a small silver box that had a built in speaker and a red button. I pressed it and took a step back, not sure what to expect. Someone on the other end, an old male, asked, "Name and reason for being here."  
I nervously fumbled with my soft green gloves. "Peter Kowalski. Here to visit uh . . Gary Smith."  
The man paused for a moment. After about five seconds, his surprised voice asked, "Gary Smith? You're here to see _him_?"  
I nodded and swallowed. That wasn't a good sign. "Yes, sir."  
The man kept the microphone on as he moved around what sounded like papers. " . . . Hm. Okay. We will let you in."  
I caught briefly under his breath, "Can't believe HE has a visitor."

The gates opened after a short alarm went off. I walked in and followed the dark gray pavement that led to the front door. I opened the wooden doors and stepped in, looking around. At a counter behind bulletproof glass stood a man, assumingly the one I had talked to. He eyed me. "You sure, kid? He is uh- not right."  
I nodded and mumbled, "Yes, sir."  
He shrugged and handed me through a small opening a badge that was a laminated piece of paper. "Visitor" it read on it, nothing more.  
I slipped it over my neck and looked at the man, my stomach doing flips. Was Gary really crazy or was the man making a big deal out of nothing?

He opened another set of doors with a button, the same alarm as before going off. He walked out of the area behind the counter and glanced at me. "Metal detector through these doors. If you have anything metal please set it on the counter."  
I silently pulled out my bike chain key and sat it on the perfectly clean counter.  
"Ready?"  
I nodded slowly even though internally I really wasn't ready. He turned back to the two split hallways that was divided by a wall. He began walking down the right one, his eyes glued ahead. I followed and tried to ignore my sweaty palms that were still inside my gloves.

This was it.

The man walked me to a rusty metal door that had two different bolts on it. He knocked loudly on it and barked, "Smith! You have a visitor!"  
He started to work at the bolts to get them unlocked.  
The gruff voice of Gary shouted from inside, "If it is Eunice again, Theo, I swear-"  
He shook his head. "Nope. Not your girlfriend again."  
The orderly, apparently also known as Theo, undid the last bolt. He looked at me and gave a somewhat worried look. " . . . Good luck, kid."  
He opened the door and gave me a tiny shove inside, locking the door after me.

I was staring at Gary who was in a light pastel turquoise uniform. His hair was slightly longer and much messier then what it used to be at Bullworth. He looked skinny, not underfed, but like he had lost weight. His face was paler and his stare narrowed. His eyes, though, were the same. Shifty and left you wondering what he was thinking.  
I looked around his room, neither of us daring to speak. His room held a dirty toilet, silver sink that had mold on it, cement floors that looked damp, a drain in the floor, and a metal bed frame that held a thin pillow and sheet. I looked up to see his only window had three thick bars on it.

He stood from sitting on his bed. He walked toward me, still in front of the door, not sure where to go. He stepped about a foot away from me. I could smell his scent that was familiar on his clothes, like his hoodie I wore a few times at Bullworth. Musky, yet smelled like a sweet cinnamon hint.  
He chuckled as he towered over me, a good few inches taller. His voice, which was deeper than what I recalled, mumbled, "Home sweet home, huh, Pete?"

I forced a laugh as I peered up at him. "Yeah, h-huh?"  
He pushed me against the metal door and got inches from my light tanned face. He took a deep sniff in, pressing his nose to a part of my hoodie that rested on my shoulder. He pulled away, yet stayed close to my face. "You're nervous. I can smell it on you. Well, I smell nervousness and queer, but that's not your fault."  
He gave me a slight push as he backed off, walking back to his bed and sitting down.

Yup. That's Gary.

He slowly lifted his head enough to see me, my body frozen in place.  
"What are you doing here, Petey? This isn't a place for you."  
I slipped my sweaty hands into my hoodie pocket and removed my gloves. "I-I came here to see you. I have some questions."  
He gave a bitter laugh and glared. "Why? To put me in the school newspaper? Seriously, Pete- You're here to interview me, huh, Headboy?"  
I winced at the words. I wanted to tell him I wasn't Headboy, but I figured it wasn't important. I shook my head. "N-No- Gary- I-"  
He cut me off by shouting, "You're just like the rest of 'em. Just hungry to see someone else be tortured. Feed off the ones you fear!"  
I closed my eyes, waiting for him to stop yelling. I whispered once I didn't hear his hot breath angrily fume, "I'm _not_ here to argue."  
He shrugged and growled, "Funny how arguments always end up finding you, though."

I opened my eyes and blinked softly, not sure what he was referring to. " . . . I can leave if you want me to."  
He was staring at the floor, no longer bothering to look up at me. After a minute of him mumbling to himself, he stated clearly, "Ask your questions then leave."  
I nodded and cleared my throat, surprised he was letting me stay. I slid down the metal door and sat on the damp floor that was cold to the touch. " . . . Why are you here?"  
He didn't look at me as he responded quickly, "I don't know, Petey. I didn't do anything."  
He sighed and shouted, mocking in a hysterical tone of an inmate, "I'm innocent! Let me out!"  
He shook his head and spat white spit onto the floor near the drain. He turned to see me. "I really don't know. I can't answer that one."  
I nodded and mentally made note of that. For some reason, he was in here without even knowing why.  
I asked, still pressing for answers, "Have you tried to break out?"  
Gary gave a loud laugh. "Funny, Petey! Nope! I've just been sitting here wishing I could stay in here forever!"  
His voice was thick with sarcasm. I rolled my brown eyes and shake my head. "Whatever, Gary . . . Hey, uh . . . Eunice is your girlfriend?"  
Gary looked at me and smirked. "What, Pete? Jealous you can't handle that _much_ of a woman? Or are you jealous that you can't handle _me_?"  
I made a sour face and shook my head quickly. "You're gross, man."  
He scoffed and crossed his arms, his patient uniform moving and wrinkling. "No, moron, she isn't my girlfriend. I managed to get my friend- I'm not giving you all the details. All you have to know is that she is just a pawn to help me break free. She means _nothing_ to me."  
I received a shiver.  
Just a pawn in his eyes. A human being was a useless pawn.

I tilted my head as I asked another question. "Are you . . . When you get out, are you still gonna . . . Take over the school?"  
He snapped his attention toward me instead of the ceiling. After a few seconds, chilling words left his mouth. "Petey, if the school and my parents get their wish, I'll never be let out."

I forced an awkward laugh even though his face was serious, the tone suddenly becoming painfully dark. "Aha . . . Yeah."  
He crossed his arms. " . . . You should go. It's almost time for me to go outside."  
I stood up even though I had just arrived. "Okay. I will come by soon. If you want, I can try to bring a snack fo-"  
He cut me off and jumped to his feet. His voice suddenly turned desperate. "Petey- I can't believe I'm saying this- I need your help."  
I swallowed, my throat dry. "U-Uh- With what?"  
He walked to me once more. He mumbled softly, obviously being cautious if someone outside hearing, "I need you to smuggle some stuff in. Some-Some stuff like a nail file or something. I _need_ your help."  
I felt his hot breath hit my neck. "Gary-"  
He slammed his fist hard against the metal door causing me to flinch. He growled lowly, "You're gonna help me, Petey."  
Gary's face changed from anger to content in a second. He took a deep breath and whispered, straightening his posture, " . . . Look, I need you on this, okay? Break me out and I- I'll find a way to make it up to you."  
His eyes were sincere and slightly saddened from what I could tell.

I, not thinking as closely as I should of, whispered, " . . . Fine."  
He gave one of his rare genuine grins. "Awesome. Now, Halloween is coming up, as you know. And you know what that means, hm?"  
I shook my head. "Uh, not really. Not to you, anyway."  
He grabbed my chin and tilted up gently, close to my face. He mumbled with a devilish smirk, "Trick or treating, Peter. Trick as I prefer."  
His hand touching my skin gives me goosebumps underneath my heavy hoodie. He moved to my ear and mumbled, "I escape on Halloween. Then, we have our fun."  
Before I could ask what he meant, a loud noise of the metal door opening was heard. He instantly backed off and went to his bed, sitting down. Theo informed, "Time to go, kid."  
I nodded and waved my hand slightly as I glanced at Gary. He grinned as he sat on his bed and called, "See you soon, friend."  
Theo was busy locking the door and mumbling, "You're such a creep," that he didn't see me walk myself out, passing through the metal detector after grabbing my bike key from the counter. I closed the front door entrance, thinking about what just happened. After I left the main gate and got on my bike, pedaling, I gave a tiny gasp.  
I was still wearing the badge.

I slowed my bike to a stop, about to go back. Then, a thought crossed my mind. This visitor badge might be useful in breaking out Gary. How? No clue. Not yet.

I start pedaling again, making my way down pavement and in the general direction toward Bullworth. All of Gary's sentences seemed to haunt me, almost as if he was dead and these were his final words.  
My mind thinks back to how he described Eunice. Just a pawn in his large game of chess. Just an oblivious pawn.

Maybe I'm just a pawn, too.


	6. Chapter Six: Eunice in Love

**Chapter Six: Eunice in Love**

As I walked back to my dorm after the anxious visit with Gary, I tried to wrap my head around everything that happened. Gary needed help escaping, but for what purpose? He couldn't continue going to Bullworth and he certainly couldn't go home, wherever that may be. Those were the main places the orderlies would look first if they even tried to find him. The main question I had was what do I have to do with all of this? I mean, I know that I am pretty much Gary's only friend, but obviously he already manipulated Eunice, of all people, to help him. If he already had her, what was I needed for?  
Maybe I was just going to be used as backup, or maybe Eunice denied him of getting supplies. I had never heard Gary and Eunice in the same sentence before the orderly. Eunice was, well, not exactly the type of person Gary would hang out with, but honestly, nobody is his type of person. She just seemed into small crushes on boys and into slumber parties with junk food. I never saw them as peers let alone dating.

I stopped walking up the steps to the Boys' Dorm and looked back behind me as various colored crumpled leaves rolled by in the Fall wind. I whispered to myself, "I gotta go talk to Eunice."  
I left the concrete steps and began walking back to where I came from. She normally hung out in front of the Girls' Dorm with Beatrice and Melody, Gloria on a rare occasion. Eunice to me wasn't much more than an acquaintance. I would see her in the hallway and such, but I never talked to her outside of her being my lab partner for the occasional project. She was sweet and fairly calm which I liked. She never seemed to complain about the boys teasing her or make a scene. I heard rumors a while back of her making out with Jimmy because he did her a favor in the hallway, but I hardly believe it. He has more respect for himself then to flaunt around love like that, I hope.

After a brief walk, my guess was right. She was sitting on cement steps reading a book that had a hard red cover on it. I strode over to her, standing about two feet away when arriving. "Hey, Eunice. What are you uh . . . reading?"  
Small talk for me wasn't easy, me obviously not being a real social person. My parents thought dumping me at Bullworth would help me learn skills on how to talk to people, which in fact being at Bullworth drove me away from even being near others.  
Eunice looked up at me and stated, "Alice in Wonderland."  
I gave a tiny smile and approved, "That's a good book, huh?"  
She shrugged. "I guess. Do you need something, or . . . ?"  
I nodded and sat down next to her, the large student smelling of cheap flowery perfume and candy. I coughed a little, working up hidden courage to speak. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about Gary, if that's okay."  
She slowly closed her book, smiling shyly. "About Gary? Anytime."

I studied her smirking face. She obviously had positive feelings and thoughts toward him. I tapped my foot softly, anxiously. Talking about Gary made my stomach cramp and twist knowing the nature of his being. He used people without remorse and tortured for his simple pleasure.  
I smoothly asked, hoping my fake cool-like tone was hiding my real feelings, "You like him? You two good friends?"  
She tried to contain her grin as she replied giddily, "We are really good friends. He is such a flirt and he _loves_ to listen to me talk."  
I felt my stomach tighten knowing that none of what she believed was true. It made me sick thinking of how badly she was being played. Gary had the romantic abilities of a toddler and hated talking anything other than how great he was.  
Poor Eunice.

I forced a smile as I nodded. "That sounds great, Eunice. You guys uh . . . Dating?"  
She covered her mouth as she giggled, giving the impression it was a secret. She playfully hit my weak arm and mumbled, "You are SUCH a snooper, Petey!"  
I chuckled and watched her. I returned, "That I am, Eunice. I'm just asking because I uh- I think you two would be good together. I think he mentioned a crush on you before his er- departure."  
She grinned at me, running her hands along her old bumpy book. "Really? You think so? Eunice Smith?"  
I nodded even though I knew it would never be. "Of course."  
She smiled widely to herself as she looked to the speckled and cracked concrete. " . . . Alright, fine, Pete. You forced it out of me. We are dating. He started sending me letters when he first got took to Happy Volts. Still not sure how he got my dorm number. He was saying how much he was thinking about me and how I'm perfect for him even though we have only spoke a few times."  
She chuckled happily, "He is such a hunk, don't you think?"  
I blushed softly and looked away, giving a nervous laugh. "Yeah, he is."  
She stood up and patted by slightly shaved head. "I'm gonna go do homework. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
I stood also, looking up at the taller female. "Yeah. Okay, Eunice."  
We exchanged a short wave as I turned back to walk away. She called, "Hey, Pete?"  
I turned back around on my heel. "Yeah?"  
She gave a warm smile and mumbled, referring to his fake kindness, "He isn't like the others, Petey. He is different."  
I bit my tongue and nodded. She walked inside and almost immediately I whispered under my breath, "You are right about that, Eunice."

* * *

The next morning was exactly one week from Halloween. It was a Saturday morning, classes not starting again till Monday. I woke in my uncomfortable bed, the air somewhat damp and cold. I blinked away the blurry images around the room as I sat up, sleep wanting to pull be back down. I mumbled to my pathetic self, "Is it another Gary day?"  
My feet answered the question as I stood slowly and was dragged by my own body to my wardrobe


End file.
